


Serum

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Page 250, Page 250 Rewrite, Spoilers: The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"KILL ME!" And then Newt's eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please." Heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.</p><p>BUT NOT IN THIS FIC!</p><p>This is how I dealt with my page 250 feels. Maybe it can help you too!</p><p>The title is kind of bad but w/e</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I realize this is kind of badly written but i wrote it on a kindle right after I read the thing so it's understandable.

~~"KILL ME!" And then Newt's eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please." Heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.~~

 

"KILL ME!" And then Newt's eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please." Thomas' heart fell, the realization that this was inevitable, regardless of how much it hurt. He. raised his gun, as ready as he would ever be to grant his friend one last wish. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, something deep in the back of his mind clicked. Something that could only be a lost memory surfaced, and he reached into his pocket. His hand found a hard, somewhat cylindrical item. He pulled it out. "What the hell are you doing, Tommy? Just kill me already!" Thomas brought the item up to eye level. It was a syringe filled with sky blue liquid. "Wait..." Newt looked confused. "What is th-" The same realization that had flooded Thomas' mind was evident in the blond's eyes. "The serum for the Changing," he muttered. _Not quite_  Thomas thought. How he knew what this was, how he knew that it would work, how he even got it in the first place, Thomas didn't know. But he did know,somehow, that he held the one dose of WICKED's "cure" that could actually save someone.   
  
"How will that bloody thing help me?" Thomas looked back to Newt. "I'm way past the Gone, Tommy. That could be the damn Bliss and it wouldn't help me." Lawrence poked his head out of the van. "Time's up. You gonna kill him or do I have to?" "Neither," Thomas replied and stuck the syringe into Newt's neck. Newt swatted at Thomas' hand, but his actions were delayed and Thomas had already thrown the empty syringe to the side. Newt crumpled to the ground a few seconds later.   
  
"Looks pretty dead," Lawrence said. Thomas looked up at him. "He's not. Now help me get him into the van. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's got the _Flare_! In case you forgot, I ain't a Munie like you. I'm not touching him." Thomas sighed. He almost told Lawrence he'd be fine, but even though Newt was now 100% Flare-free, he still wasn't immune, and there   _was_  a chance that Lawrence wasn't quite as healthy. So Thomas managed to pick his friend up and drag him into the van, before Lawrence began to drive again, grumbling about the fact that Newt was in the van.  
  
They had nearly reached their destination when Newt woke up. The first thing Thomas noticed was that his eyes were totally clear. Sane. "Tommy, I told you to KILL ME!" If it was possible, the words hurt even more now. It hadn't worked. But Thomas had been so sure. "Hang on a second." Thomas looked up. Newt was now looking straight at him, all the anger gone from his face. "I feel _fine_. Why do I feel okay? I feel bloody normal, like before..." He trailed off, realizing what Thomas had done. "How?" was all he said after that. " I don't know, Thomas replied. Newt stood up and stepped towards Thomas. Before he could react, Newt had him in a tight hug, nearly choking him. "I don't hate you, Tommy," he said. It was the best thing Thomas had ever heard. "I never did." Thomas opened his mouth to respond. He never got the chance to at anything, though, because Newt had his own lips pressed against Thomas'. Thomas had no idea what he was feeling but whatever it was, it was good. He wrapped his arms around Newt and leaned into him. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was yet another part of the Trials, that everything had been. But right now, he didn't care.


End file.
